


Flesh Wound

by gekidasa



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaguruma has Kageyama tend to the wound in his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were lamenting the lack of bright-eyed Kageyama following Yaguruma around in _God Speed Love,_ so I said I'm sure he's around somewhere. Also, we've declared the movieverse a dystopia where Zect's Riders are free to do anything they want... including shacking up with their favorite cute subordinate. ¦D

Kageyama was already in the makeshift infirmary when Yaguruma strode in, face set stonily and a bloody gash across his upper arm.

Kageyama rushed to his side as Yaguruma sank down onto a metal bench. He unfastened the cape off Yaguruma's shoulders with practiced efficiency, being careful not to accidentally jostle or brush the wound, then set about carefully helping Yaguruma out of his jacket. The dark gray dress shirt underneath was a mess of dried and fresh blood.

Yaguruma glanced down at his sleeve dismissively, then reached over with his other hand and simply ripped it off at the seams.

"Neo Zect dogs caught Yamato and I by surprise," he sneered. "But they paid for it."

A medic was already rushing forward with a first aid kit, only to be brought up short as Yaguruma held up his hand and barked an order.

"Give that to my subordinate. Then get out."

"But sir..."

"This is not a suggestion. Just do it."

The medic stared a moment, then simply handed his supplies to Kageyama, bowed at Yaguruma, and left the room.

"...Taicho?" Kageyama turned towards Yaguruma uncertainly.

"It's a flesh wound. You can deal with it."  
   
"Yes, sir." Kageyama replied hastily, stepping forward to tend to Yaguruma's injury.

Yaguruma was right, it wasn't a serious injury, but nevertheless Kageyama could tell that it would leave Yaguruma with a new scar. It also looked painful, but Yaguruma gave no indication of it beyond a slight, almost imperceptible, tightening of his jaw as Kageyama cleaned and tended to the wound.

Almost no indication. Yaguruma did jerk involuntarily once, when Kageyama applied alcohol to the clean wound. It was an automatic reflex, suppressed as soon as it happened, but Kageyama paused and looked up at his captain's face.

"Does it sting, taicho?"

Calm, controlled eyes met his.

"Finish up, Kageyama."

Kageyama turned his eyes back to Yaguruma's wound. Then, slowly and deliberately, he leaned in close, pursing his lips to blow lightly on it.

"What are you doing, Kageyama?" Yaguruma's voice was softer than usual, the way it was when they were alone in his quarters at night. Kageyama looked up to find to find Yaguruma watching him, an amused half-smile tugging at his lips.

"Should I kiss it better instead? Taicho." Kageyama replied cheekily, the way he only spoke when it was just the two of them, an impish grin spreading across his face.

Yaguruma lifted an eyebrow at the tone, a dangerous glint in his eyes. It was a warning to tread carefully. Kageyama was used to it. He loved seeing it.

And so, after holding Yaguruma's eyes for a moment, he bent his head again, pressing his lips below the gash, then above it. Yaguruma's skin felt feverish against his lips, and he could feel the hard, tense muscles underneath. He glanced back up at Yaguruma through lowered lashes, to find him still watching him, the warning in his eyes giving way to something else, just as dangerous, that made a thrill run down along Kageyama's spine.

He lowered his eyes again and pressed another kiss against Yaguruma's skin, a little higher this time, then another and another, working his up to his shoulder. At the same, his fingers deftly undid the tie and the top buttons on Yaguruma's shirt, so that after the last lingering kiss he could push the collar aside and nuzzle at his throat.

"Kageyama..." Yaguruma's voice was a low growl, barely more than a whisper. Kageyama did his best to ignore it as he nipped, then licked, at the skin of Yaguruma's neck.

"Kageyama." It was an order this time, and Kageyama felt Yaguruma's fingers thread in his hair and pull his head back, a little more forcefully than strictly necessary.

"Yes, taicho?"

In lieu of a reply, Yaguruma used his grip on Kageyama's hair to to pull him forward again, until he barely had to lean forward in order to capture Kageyama's lips with his. Kageyama felt Yaguruma suck on his lower lip, coaxing to be allowed inside his mouth. He complied with a gasp when Yaguruma's teeth grazed, then bit lightly, on his lower lip. Yaguruma's lips tasted faintly of blood and sweat, and were dry and slightly rough against Kageyama's. He moaned into the kiss, sliding a hand up along Yaguruma's chest and pressing closer as he felt Yaguruma's grip tighten in his hair. Kageyama's lips moved faster, demanding more than Yaguruma's slow measured pace was giving him.

"Taichou... please..." he managed to sigh brokenly, and Yaguruma's kiss went from slow and seductive to rough and bruising, because eventually Yaguruma always let the façade of the cool, detached Zect leader fall away when they were together. Kageyama loved to know he had that power, that he could make Yaguruma want him that much.

But letting the mask of propriety and detachment didn't mean Yaguruma gave up control, and the way he abruptly ended the kiss was a reminder of that. His lips quirked as he took in Kageyama's flushed cheeks, his half-lidded eyes, and his ragged, rapid breathing. He released his grip on Kageyama's hair and slid his hand along his jaw, finally brushing his thumb over Kageyama's swollen lower lip.

"Finish up already, Kageyama. I want to retire early tonight."

Kageyama drew a ragged breath, then set about bandaging Yaguruma's wound quickly and efficiently. He knew a promise when he heard one.

[   
](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
